Un trato con Kikyo
by Aome Uchiha
Summary: Aome comete una gran equivocación al ya no esperar a la decisión de Inuyasha mientras tanto laguien no perederá la oportunidad de separarlos para siempre


Aome iba a llegando a la epoca antigua pero… no habia nadie esperandola o recibiendola

Aome iba a llegando a la época antigua pero… no había nadie esperándola o recibiéndola

Aome- ¡Uyyyyyyyy! ¡Ese Inuyasha me va a oír! Decía apretando el puño de su mano derecha

Justo en ese momento sintió un escalofrío y comenzó a ventear en pleno día soleado así es que no tardo mucho en empezar a sentir frío y decidió ir a caminar, después se cansó y se sentó bajo el puente (el que esta afuera de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede)

Aome- ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Apenas lo conozco y voy a salir con el?

F L A S H B A C K

Maestro- Bien muchachos tenemos un nuevo estudiante el es Syaoran y viene aquí debido a que sus padres se acaban de cambiar de casa así es que es nuevo en el vecindario espero lo reciban bien

Syaoran- Disculpe… ¿Dónde me siento?

Maestro- Mira hay un lugar al lado de Higurashi

Después de que se presentaron Aome lo invito a ver la escuela y el acepto, después de salir de clases se quedaron platicando (justo cuando iba a ir a la época antigua)…

Syaoran- Oye esta muy grande

Aome- Pues creo que si… decía desanimada

Syaoran- ¿Te aburro?

Aome- ¡No! Nada de eso ¿Por qué dices eso?

Syaoran- Por que pareces estar pensando en otra cosa

Aome- Es que presiento que se me olvida hacer algo pero no logro acordarme

Syaoran- Claro con este calor ¿Quién va a poder pensar?

Aome- Bueno con eso concluimos el recorrido, ya por fin terminamos y podremos por fin comer

Syaoran- ¡Si espera a que pruebes el rico sushi que hace mi mama en el templo!

Aome- ¿templo? Templo… ¡Ay tenia que ir al templo! Decía apurada y apenas echándose a correr

Syaoran la tomo del brazo, deteniéndola, y la jalo hacia el para plantarle un beso pero Aome se alcanzo a voltear un poco y se puso a correr Aome

Syaoran- ¡Espero podamos salir el fin de semana! Decía diciendo adiós

Aome- ¡Si! ¡Claro! Decía corriendo

E N D F L A S H B A C K

Aome- No se que hacer, se que apenas es lunes y me invitó a salir para el fin de semana y justamente le prometí a Inuyasha que vendría desde el viernes para avanzar con la búsqueda de las Perlas de Shikon aunque mas bien parece la búsqueda de Kikyo, dondequiera nos la topamos

Sango- Hola Aome!!

Aome- Hola…

Sango- ¿Ocurre algo?

Aome- No, ¿Por qué?

Sango- Te estábamos buscando por que a Inuyasha se le olvido decirnos días antes

Aome- Se suponía que era el… desde que vio a Kikyo hace 3 días no ha dejado de estar distraído decía agüitada

Sango- ¡Animo Aome! El también te quiere pero muy a su manera

Aome- Ok seguiré siendo paciente así me muera sin ser correspondida decía mas triste

Sango- No te preocupes ese día no llegara ¡ah!, la anciana Kaede tenia una noticia para nosotros esta adentro

Aome y Sango entraron a la cabaña

Miroku- Señorita Aome… ¿ya había llegado?

Aome- Si, desde ya hacia unos minutos decía viendo a Inuyasha el cual no volteo a verla a la cara

Sango- ¿Y que es eso tan urgente?

Anciana Kaede- Es una señal de advertencia tal parece que Naraku a encontrado a alguien que lo transporte de una dimensión a otra y puede llegar a tu mundo Aome

Shipo- ¿Y para que podría estar vagando por las dimensiones?

Anciana Kaede- Quizás debe estar buscando o aprovechando para poder adaptarse a ellos y poderse esconder por algún tiempo

Inuyasha- Tenemos que encontrar los fragmentos de la perla

Aome- ¡Es lo único que te interesa! ¡Siempre te han interesado solo 2 cosas! ¡Volver a ver a Kikyo y encontrar todos los fragmentos de la perla de shikon! Decía enojada saliendo de ahí

Hubo un gran silencio entre los que se quedaron…

Shipo- Inuyasha ¡¿Qué jamás vas a dejar de ser un tonto?!

Inuyasha solo se quedo mirando hacia abajo triste y esa misma noche Aome estaba viendo las estrellas bajo un árbol y pensando detenidamente mientras que Inuyasha bajo de ese mismo árbol…

Inuyasha- ¿No deberías de estar dormida?...

Aome- ¿Me estas siguiendo? Decía aun enojada

Inuyasha- En realidad no, pero quería disculparme contigo por que no me acorde que ibas a llegar

Aome- Eso ya no me interesa decía desviando la vista de el

Inuyasha- Entonces… ¿también me disculparas por ser como soy?

Aome- Entonces acepta que solo le interesan los fragmentos y Kikyo para estar con ella pensaba mientras una lágrima salía de sus ojos

Inuyasha- No te pongas así decía sentándose

Aome- Entonces cuando me ibas a besar los primeros días que nos conocimos ¿solo era porque me parezco a Kikyo? ¿cierto? Decía llorando

Inuyasha no respondió y agacho la cabeza

Aome- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Por qué siempre me haces sufrir?! Hubiera sido mejor que no hubieras venido

Inuyasha- Pero… no te conteste ¿porque te enojas?

Aome- Por que se que es verdad lo que estoy diciendo y me siento furiosa y triste ala vez de haber pensado la posibilidad… de…

Inuyasha- ¿De que? ¡Vamos dime de que! decía mientras la miraba hacia los ojos

Aome- De que al menos podría… importarte un poco… decía llorando y yéndose corriendo hacia una cascada que había cerca

Y ya se imaginarán con quien se topó mientras que Inuyasha la siguió pero perdió su rastro (debido a que había un campo de energía)

Kikyo- ¿Ya entendiste al fin?

Aome- ¿Kikyo?

Kikyo- Tu no debes de interferir te lo hice saber de muchas maneras, créeme que si hubieras pensado un poco antes… ahorita no estuvieras sufriendo por el

Aome- Lo se… por primera vez tienes razón

Kikyo- Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías irte a tu época y no volver

Aome- Pero me necesitan ya que soy la que puedo ver los fragmentos de shikon

Kikyo- Bien ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?

Aome- Habla…

Kikyo- Aun no tengo suficiente energía pero cuando la tenga yo iré con los demás y les ayudaé a derrotar a Naraku e ir buscando los fragmentos de Shikon, es decir, tomaré el lugar que estas ocupando

Aome- ¿Y yo que haré?

Kikyo- Tu te iras a tu época y trataré de cubrir el portal

Aome- ¿A cambio de que?

Kikyo- De que no regreses. Así… estando lejos y con el pasar del tiempo iras olvidando a Inuyasha y tu herida ira cerrando ¿Qué dices?

Aome- ¿Y si llego a regresar?

Kikyo- No veo el motivo por el cual debas

Aome- Cierto… ¡trato hecho!

Kikyo- Has tomado una buena decisión debes creerme los cuidare muy bien ya que mis flechas tienen un poder mayor al tuyo así es que no tengas cuidado

Aome- ¿En cuánto tiempo vendrás?

Kikyo- Al amanecer del tercer día apartir de mañana decía despareciendo y rompiéndose el campo de energía

Aome- ¿Habré tomado una buena decisión?

Inuyasha- ¡Aome! algo no esta bien, no tiene ninguna herida pero la veo mal decía encontrándola sentada

Aome- ¿Me estabas buscando?

Inuyasha- Si, es que no quiero que las cosas se den así

Aome- Yo no tengo nada de que perdonarte después de todo no debería de estar enojada mejor… ¡vámonos! Decía fingiendo una sonrisa

* * *

¿Qué pasara? (emmm… eso ni yo lo se) así es que nos vemos a la próxima en la siguiente parte

¡Arigato!

Gracias por leer mi fic espeor les haya gustado de ustedes depende que mis historias tengan más capítulos

Sus opiniones son inmensamente valoradas (Porfa dejen reviews!!)


End file.
